Persuasion
by KandiLips
Summary: "I challenge you to a bet." Gwen smiled smugly at her dark-haired boyfriend. "I bet that you won't be able to resist kissing me after I've used my persuasion capabilities on you." **ONE-SHOT** MAJOR Gwevin fluff! Rated K  for kissing.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey everyone! Long time no see! Okay- so this fic is more flirty and romantic than most of the other fics that I've done in the past (or at least I think it is); but no matter, I'm sure you guys will love it. Okay, here goes nothing!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAMIER:**_

_**Own nothin' but the story- sorry to disappoint.**_

_**

* * *

**_Author's POV:

"Hey Kevin?" Gwen questioned casually, her legs entwined with her obsidian-eyed boyfriend's as they lounged on the couch, watching random TV shows.

"Mmm?" Kevin straightened and turned his full focus to the red-haired girl beside him, his heart skipping a beat as his dark gaze took in all of her beauty. It happened every single time he looked at her; she was _so _entirely perfect.

"I was just wondering…" Gwen's eyes wandered off from Kevin's slightly in contemplation, then came straight back to stare up at him with a bit of a smile brewing on her lips. "How… _persuasive_ do you think I am?"

Kevin smiled. Gwen was pretty much the most persuasive person he had ever come into contact with. She almost always got her way with everything; she was extremely persistent and very hard to say no to. And the fact that Kevin was always completely captivated by Gwen, and everything about her just made her a thousand times more persuasive. She was extremely intoxicating to him.

"Um, Kev, are you okay? And are you going to answer my question?" The girl laughed softly at her boyfriend's blanked-out expression, waving her hands in front of his face to try to snap him out of it.

"Sorry," Kevin apologized, then proceeded to answer the question. "Yeah, you're _extremely _persuasive. Like, you have no idea." The ex-ruffian shook his head with a laugh.

The scarlet-haired girl smirked at this, grinning from ear to ear up at Kevin. "Let's put it to the ultimate test, then. I challenge you to a bet." Gwen smiled smugly at her dark-haired boyfriend. "I bet that you won't be able to resist kissing me after I've used my persuasion capabilities on you."

Naturally, Kevin thought this was an excellent idea, for not only would Gwen be trying to seduce him, but even if he lost, kissing his girlfriend was a prize of its own. "You're on." The ex-ruffian grinned expectantly.

And Gwen began.

"Kevin…" The red-head spoke softly, gathering both of his hands together in hers. "You are the most wonderful, amazing boyfriend in the whole, entire universe, and I'd be… so, _so _lost without you." Her emerald eyes gazed meaningfully into his dark ones. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to survive; you are my heart, my soul, my reason for living. Loving you is like breathing to me; I never will and _can't _stop. You are everything to me, and my heart with be forevermore yours. You are the only one who could ever possibly claim it. Whenever I see you, my heart feels like it's about to implode from beating so fast. And I know that I fully, deeply, _truly _love you and always will, no matter what…"

But that point in time, Kevin couldn't take it anymore- he had no choice but to give in. The dark-haired teen swiftly brought his lips down on Gwen's, kissing her ferociously and intensely as his strong arms wound around her waist and drew her closer to his body. Gwen responded eagerly to the kiss, reaching up to wrap her arms tightly around Kevin's neck. Gwen suppressed a giggle as she felt Kevin's mouth smile slightly under the kiss, clearly signifying that he was enjoying himself. Overtime, the fierce kiss turned into a more slow and passionate one, and the two teens could feel the powerful waves of warmth surging through their bodies as they angled their heads to further deepen the kiss.

Finally, Gwen and Kevin broke apart; gasping for breath as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes, their arms still around each other.

"Question? How was that persuasion?" Kevin had a look of wonder gleaming in his eyes as he stared down at the red-head.

"Simple. I "indirectly" persuaded you to kiss me." Gwen grinned, obviously quite proud of herself. "And it worked."

"So, um… did you… did you really mean everything you said back there about me, and…" Kevin spluttered, his cheeks flushing a brilliant crimson due to his newfound embarrassment.

A sly, little smirk quirked the edge of the girl's lips as she leaned in slowly and kissed Kevin's forehead. "Every word." Gwen smiled sweetly up at her boyfriend as she got up and went into the other room, leaving a transfixed Kevin staring after her in complete awe.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**So that's that! Hope you guys liked it- I thought it was just a cute little bit of Gwevin fluff, I couldn't help but write it. 'Kay- please review, I'll explode from the inside out with happiness. Well, not really; at least I hope not. Oh, geez, that would probably hurt a lot. Anyways, see you guys later!**_


End file.
